The present invention relates to a joint which suspends a durometer and which transmits a load to the durometer.
A durometer is an instrument for measuring hardness and consists essentially of a small drill or blunt indentor point working under pressure (as that exerted by a spring). The hardness of an object is typically determined by comparing the depth of the hole against a standard value when the drill, the number of rotations and the drill pressure are the same.
Conventional durometers, particularly those capable of transmitting a substantial load, are generally rigidly suspended from a support structure. The loading of the durometers is transmitted from load-generating equipment such as a hydraulic cylinder, an electromagnet, a motor, and the like.
Surveys have revealed inaccuracy of results from a large number of machines which are subject to vibration when in use. It seems that the force produced by the pressure-generating equipment causes the support structure to vibrate and consequently results in the tip of the durometer sliding on an object being tested when axial transmission of load is interfered with. This means a defective indentation and consequently inaccurate measurement of hardness.